


Beach house

by Bluespirit



Series: Beach House Universe [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach house

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

The double-width hammock had been John’s idea and Rodney had immediately listed all of the many - oh, so many - reasons why it was Ridiculously Bad and Foolhardy; most especially, though not only, because it was a death trap and a hazard, and they hadn’t risked life and limb in another galaxy just to die falling from an over-ambitious cat’s cradle on their own front porch, thank you very much, General. John had just grinned, stretching out on the broad canvas hung securely in a dappled corner, beer easily at hand. The soft murmur of the waves had only been partially drowned out by Rodney’s muttered warnings of the dire consequences of a fall at their age and the associated problems of artificial hip joints when - three, two, one…

“Oh, well, um… that actually looks quite comfortable, now doesn’t it,” Rodney murmured, eying the hammock a little enviously and edging closer.

John smiled fondly and nodded, patting the space by his side. “Plenty of room, buddy. Hop on up.”

♥


End file.
